A Twist in Fate
by SuNsToNeS
Summary: Obi-Wan met someone and together they are whisked away on an adventure to save Qui-Gon Jinn!!


Author's Note: I don't own any part of Star Wars and I am not making profit off of this story. A.N. = Author's Notes, Italics = thoughts. ENJOY :) ¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
A TWIST OF FATE - CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsabre flashed as he whirled it over his head, in hopes of confusing his opponent and rival, Ayesha Silvertongue. Their lightsabres crashed together with blinding light. Ayesha flicked her wrist and in a lightning fast move deflected Obi-Wan's anticipated attack, but she didn't gloat over her expert timing. Instead she raised her Jedi weapon and flipped high in the air reaching out with force she yanked Obi- Wan's lightsabre away from him. It flew out of the surprised boy's grasp and glided smoothly towards Ayesha. She caught the weapon and landed smoothly, aiming both lightsabres at Obi-Wan. In a real battle her manoeuvre would have cost her a win, but since this was only training class she offered Obi-Wan a smile.  
  
Always learn from your opponents for they too can teach you. Master Yoda had often told him. Now Obi-Wan fully understood what the Jedi Master had frequently drilled into his head.  
  
"You fought well Obi-Wan," His Mon Calamarian friend Bant remarked, cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, but she fought better." Obi-Wan grumbled, gesturing to the raven haired, golden-eyed preteen across from him.  
  
"Ayesha's gold streaks really do look good in her hair." Bant replied airily, clearly trying to avoid Obi-Wan's statement.  
  
"Well in my opinion she looks like a cat, with those pointy ears and those fangs in her mouth. Don't think I haven't been watching, Bant!" Obi-Wan chuckled as he watched Bant's confused face. Her lips quirked into a small amused smile and she pointed a finger behind Obi-Wan. Puzzled, Obi-Wan turned his head and was face to face with a pair of golden eyes.  
  
"Ayesha.?"  
  
"Yes bonehead! Don't think that my pointy ears can't hear your insults!" She was neither screaming nor mad, just surprised. Bant giggled and Obi- Wan sent her a sharp look.  
  
"Well," he started, but he never got to finish because in the blink of an eye, Ayesha was gone. He whirled around to face Bant, but she was gone too. Cautiously he looked around the training room and only one figure remained . Bruck Chun his rival now and always!  
  
"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here? Oafy-Wan?" Bruck smiled sinisterly, "Do you like Ayesha? She's cute right? HA! Battle me Oafy . then we can see who is worthy of Miana's friendship!" He laughed cruelly.  
  
Obi-Wan had always wondered how Bruck had ever gotten into the temple. He was mean and selfish. Nevertheless, he would be thirteen in a few months and there was no use denying it. He would not become a Jedi. No one had chosen him or even looked at him as being a Padawan!  
  
Apparently Bruck had caught on to his worries and chimed, "Hey Oafy! Are you going to challenge me or what?" Obi-Wan ignited his lightsabre in response. They battled until both had bruises and cuts and aching muscles. Suddenly Bruck spun around and was just about to lash Obi-Wan's unprotected neck when a sound stopped him.  
  
"Hear that?" he timidly asked Obi-Wan. The fear was visible in his voice. When Obi-Wan gave no reply Bruck turned to see if the boy was still there. To his dismay, however, he was not.  
  
"Kenobi?!" his voice half-demanded and half- questioned. Obi-Wan however was very far away. He was at the Healers Ward being treated for the bruises and cuts he had earned himself during battle. "Ruthless you were, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda's voice drifted into his ears. Obi-Wan groaned and sat up. His turquoise eyes were met with Yoda's hard stare.  
  
"How did I end up here?" Obi-Wan questioned. Yoda smiled before he replied.  
  
"Both you and Bruck Ayesha brought here." Obi-Wan threw a glance at Ayesha, who was looking at her toes. Suddenly he noticed a soft red glow emerging from under her tunic. Sensing that he'd noticed, Ayesha quickly turned away just as Yoda stated,  
  
"A fabulous fight you and Obi-Wan had. In the temple a Jedi Knight seeking a Padawan-Leaner there is. Meet her you must. Fight in front of her you must." Ayesha responded simply by nodding her head. Then she pranced off to her sleeping quarters. Obi-Wan groaned as Master Yoda's face grew stern. He knew that the green master had a lecture for him.  
  
"Though Bruck enticed you, given in you should have not. Strong-willed you are Obi-Wan. Help you this trait will, but first master your anger and impatience you must!" Obi-Wan sighed and admitted,  
  
"I know you are right master, but I feel in the depths of despair. Not a single Jedi Knight has taken me for a Padawan! Ayesha is so lucky! My thirteenth birthday grows closer every minute. What is to become of me?" Yoda turned away before replying,  
  
"Your fate the council has yet to decide." Then he merely left the room without as much as a backwards glance. Obi-Wan mentally cried and sank back into the pillows of his infirmary bed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
~Afternoon~  
  
"Take that!" Padawan Ryun slashed at Ayesha with his lightsabre, but Ayesha was too fast. Her movements resembled that of a cat. She dodged and parried every single one of Ryun's blows, but she never returned his strikes. Her objective was to see the Padawan tire, only then would she strike.  
  
The training room was filled with temple students of all ages. Master Yoda had made the battle public. Many Jedi Masters clustered around the ring to see the two students fight. Among all the Jedi, there was one who was staring intensely at Ayesha...  
  
"Master Serest? Is there a problem?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked, softly.  
  
"Why no there is not a problem Master Jinn!" she answered affectionately.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile Azalea." he replied sheepishly. He hid his small smile and continued,  
  
"Well then have you picked out another Padawan Learner yet? I mean since Ethel ... well turned." Feeling very childish, Azalea answered the Jedi Master.  
  
"Nope I haven't picked another Padawan. Ethel really hurt me when she left and turned so suddenly. I am not yet ready to face another Learner. Nevertheless, the council is forcing me to choose another. That is why I attended this battle today." However, before Qui-Gon could exchange so much as a glance, a bright light shone on the ceiling directly above them.  
  
All the members of the Jedi Council wielded their lightsabres simultaneously and formed a tight circle around the young Jedi inmates. Ayesha spoke; her voice sounded braver than she felt. "Who are you? Show yourself! What business do you have at the Jedi Temple?" A muffled voice replied Ayesha's questions,  
  
"Ayesha? Is that you? It's me - Obi-Wan!! By Force I am so sorry!! I wanted to see you fight but the Healers confined me to bed and ..." his voice trailed off as the ceiling gave way and he fell. Well almost fell; Ayesha used the Jedi skill of slowing time to catch the boy.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered looking utterly embarrassed at the Jedi Knights and Masters who had looks of annoyance pressed into every feature of their faces. When Ayesha bowed to Padawan Ryun and thanked him for the great battle, Obi-Wan was relieved to see that she had sensed his distress and was making an effort to leave.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!  
  
~Corridor~ "Obi-Wan, how did you escape from the Healers Ward?" Ayesha posed the inevitable question.  
  
"Well I really wanted to see you fight and all the Healers did as well, so they had left the ward unguarded. I was a cinch to escape really." What came next was totally uncalled for. Ayesha embraced a very bashful Obi- Wan.  
  
"Thanks Obi-Wan I am so happy that you made it!! Even though you put the whole council into an uproar, it was really funny seeing you tumble down from that vent." Obi-Wan's eyes cleared at her statement. Even though he had broken our a thousand rules in the process, seeing Ayesha's smile and hug was all worth it. He and Ayesha trudged off towards the Healers Ward together ... hand-in hand. However, they didn't know that they were being watched. Above the two inmates was a pair of Jedi Masters laughing to themselves.  
  
"Reminds me of you, Qui-Gon." A female voice stated.  
  
"Azalea, you are too much." Qui-Gon responded. Azalea straightened up and remarked,  
  
"You know, slowing down time is a very advanced Jedi skill and that girl's fighting style was amazing!! Her footwork was impeccable and her moves were so fluent and so natural that it seemed she could tell that Padawan's every move and to think that Ryun was at least two years older!!"  
  
"I think that you have found yourself the Perfect Padawan!!" Qui-Gon teased.  
  
"Yes," Azalea sighed, "I believe that I have. Well I am sure the council will be exceptionally pleased. You know, her boyfriend looked pretty talented, too. What do you say Qui-Gon?" She raised her comlink to inform the council.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Obi!! Obi-Wan!! Obi-Wan Kenobi!! Psssst ... WAKE UP!" Obi-Wan drifted back into consciousness as he heard the chorus of two familiar voices calling him. He opened his eyes and slowly the mist cleared. His mind began to register the speakers and his surroundings. In front of him was Ayesha. Her golden eyes were bright and she was smiling making her more cat-like than ever. Her black hair was pulled back into two small buns on either side of her head.  
  
The figure next to her was Bant. The Mon Calamarian's silver eyes were bright and happy. Her silver skin glinted in the sunlight, making her look older than she really was. The next figure stood tall over both of his friends. It looked foreboding. Wait!! That was a Jedi Knight. The one who he had almost landed on if it weren't for Ayesha's reflexes. If he recalled correctly her name was Azalea Serest. Why was she here?  
  
The last figure was only about five or six inches taller then Master Serest. Obi-Wan knew who it was immediately - Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had been talking with Master Serest before Ayesha's match. But the question that nagged at Ob-Wan was - why were they all here in his sleeping quarters? Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts by another happy remark from Bant.  
  
"Oh!! Obi-Wan we came to tell you that there will be a Padawan Ceremony today in TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES!! Someone's been chosen as a Padawan Learner!! WOW!! They are so lucky!! C'mon!! Don't just stare!! Get ready!! By Force you're slow!!" Obi-Wan's ears pricked up at the words "ceremony" and "Padawan Learner". Who was being chosen? He quickly asked,  
  
"Who is it?" But Bant had already left.  
  
A full fifteen minutes later, Obi-wan was dressed and refreshed. He too was excited and wondered who the lucky student was. He met up with Bant and Ayesha, but Ayesha seemed very nervous.  
  
"C'mon Ayesha," Obi-Wan joked. "it's not like it's you Padawan ceremony!!" Both Bant and Ayesha gave Obi-Wan a funny look, but before he could ask why the ceremony had begun and everyone was requested to sit down. (A.N.: I am just making this Padawan Ceremony thing up so don't kill me if I am wrong!!)  
  
"A Padawan Learner you shall become, Miss Ayesha Silvertongue." Yoda recited. Obi-wan was shocked. Ayesha made her way nimbly towards the centre of the large room. She bowed to Yoda and took her place beside her new master - Azalea Serest.  
  
"Accept the hard life of a Jedi do you?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I do." Ayesha replied solemnly.  
  
"Very well, let the braid be tied!" At this point Azalea kneeled and so did Ayesha. Azalea caught a couple of Ayesha's dark strands in her hand and began to braid them quickly. "This braid represents the commitment you have made to one another. Your bond shall be that of a mother and child. You, Ayesha have now bound yourself to the Jedi path until death does you apart." Mace Windu finished. The whole temple roared into applause and Ayesha twisted her newly formed braid.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Then as quick as lightning he noticed something. There it was again: the soft light that shone through Ayesha's tunic. Except this time it was blue. Obi-Wan rushed up to his friend and took her by the shoulder so she couldn't turn away. "What is that light? Where is coming from?" he demanded. Ayesha blushed then hurriedly began to blurt out words, "We can't talk here, Obi-Wan. C'mon we have to go to my room. "She led the way fluently moving through the crowd and accepting compliments as they came. Obi-Wan shuffled after her in silence. He followed her to a different part of the temple. Though Obi-Wan knew the Temple well, he didn't intend to explore the place to which Ayesha was taking him - the girls' sleeping quarters.  
  
When he stepped inside Ayesha's room, he understood that each Jedi student was allowed to decorate his or her own sleeping quarters, but never in Obi- Wan's twelve years of living had he encountered a room so heavily personalized as Ayesha's.  
  
There was a single big bay window which captured Coruscant's morning sunshine. The drapes were made of silk and covered the window when needed. The single bed was smack dab in the middle of the whole room. It was covered in brilliantly colourful, soft feather covers which Ayesha had hand crafted he guessed because some of the stitches seemed to be lopsided. The window-sill was big enough for a fully grown man to lie on comfortably. It too was covered in the lavish bedding. He noticed two shelves tucked away in a corner one containing piles of neatly stacked holograms and data pads, while the other had pictures of all of Ayesha's temple friends. The shelves certainly didn't lack embellishment either. Each picture frame was adorned with stuffed animals and hand-drawn drawings. It was then that Ob- Wan noticed two rather large doors.  
  
"One leads to the bathroom, while the other leads to my wardrobe." She chuckled at his amazement then she collected the stuffed animals that lay on the floor and tossed them into a chest at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Well," she began, "the light that you observed Obi-Wan is my sunstone." She showed him a very tiny golden necklace that was the shape of a sun. In the middle of the pendant was a small white stone.  
  
"That made your light?!" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"No! I can restore it to its original size with an incantation. Observe." She mumbled a few words and almost immediately the sunstone grew to the size of her hand. It was glowing too. She concentrated on it and dimmed its glow.  
  
"What does it do?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"It can heal people, hurt people and use the power of 52 tarot cards on my command."  
  
"Fifty-two?" he exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Yup they are: Arrow, Big, Bubbles, Change, Cloud, Create, Dark, Dash, Dream, Earthy, Erase, Fight, Fiery, Float, Fly, Flower, Freeze, Glow, Illusion, Jump, Libra, Light, Little, Lock, Loop, Maze, Mirror, Mist, Move, Power, Rain, Return, Sand, Shadow, Shield, Shot, Silent, Sleep, Snow, Song, Sweet, Sword, Through, Thunder, Time, Twin, Voice, Watery, Wave, Windy, Wood. Cool huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Then you'll be one powerful Padawan!!" She shrugged,  
  
"Yes, maybe I will." They were interrupted by the beeping of Ayesha's comlink. Azalea's crisp voice floated through the comlink,  
  
"Is Obi-Wan there?"  
  
"Yes he is but why do you want know?"  
  
"The council wants to see him and we must go too because the council has a mission for us and Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan's heart sank at these words. He knew the council only wanted to see him for one sole purpose, to tell him that he was not destined to be a Jedi but instead a farmer in the Agri- Corps sector on Bandomeer. "So soon, but we haven't even been a team for an hour!" The Jedi Master laughed quietly,  
  
"Yes. I know, but the council wishes it. Also young Ob-Wan has completely recovered from the incident with Bruck. It is an urgent mission that is only for Qui-Gon, you and me my young Padawan."  
  
"Oh ..." Ayesha replied sadly, casting an apologetic look at Obi-Wan who in turn smiled.  
  
"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked. But his question was answered with a loud thud and the unmistakable buzz of a lightsabre being ignited.  
  
"They're in trouble!" Ayesha gasped. Obi-Wan and Ayesha wasted no time. They raced towards the council room. Once they reached their destination Ayesha nodded at Obi-Wan. They both pushed down the door and were ready for an attack. However, no attack came and the two were met by an empty council room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Obi-Wan asked. "The council room is deserted." Ayesha sighed.  
  
"I have no answers Obi-Wan." She replied. The two wandered out of the room and walked down the long corridor of the temple. It too was abandoned.  
  
"Wait...this isn't the ordinary temple."  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan was confused.  
  
"This is a dream," Ayesha confirmed, "no, actually a nightmare."  
  
A.N. Okay? What do you think? Please review!! It is like air in my lungs!! Besides, what is a story without its fans? :) :0 :'( -BYE!!  
blind ... any 


End file.
